silenthillfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Death After Life
Silent Hill Death after Life is a short story about a girl named Janna and her ill father who mysteriously disappeared in the town of Silent Hill... 'Introduction' My name is Janna, Janna Fuller, 20 years old. I live with my father, Thomas Fuller. My mother died after giving birth to me, i've never got to know her, but my dad shows me pictures of her. Recently, my father got this cough that wont go away, it developed into a disease, my father became very ill. The doctor says it was cancer, lung, also the doctor told me he only has a month to live, two or three. I was very devastated, I cried so much, I didnt know what to do but stay besides my father until the day he disappears. But then I asked my dad something, Dad, do you want something, anything? ''He answered, ''I want to get out of here, take me somewhere that will make me comfortable until my last days...Where dad? ''He answered with a very weak voice, To Silent Hill...Silent Hill? I dont remember that place so much, but i've been there before with my father... 'Story' It's raining very hard, the road was wet and slippery, it was very dark and the only thing you could see was what's infront of you. I was driving, my father was beside me, sleeping. I still remember the way to Silent Hill even though it was years ago the last time I've been there. It took like thirty minutes to see the remarkable "welcome sign" that no tourists misses. I tried to wake up my father but he's sleeping like a baby. I just continued on to Silent Hill. Finally, we're there, the sight was beautiful, but it was a ghost town, I've somehow heard what happened here, something terrible about some underground fire that wouldnt extinguish. I got out of the car and looked for any person available. Suddenly, I heard a loud cry. ''What was that?! ''I checked on my father if he was okay, He was gone, and how would he walk normally out of the car when he was ill. I was very shocked and worried about my father. All I see that's left in the car was a mysterious piece of paper. I read it, ''Janna, do you want to meet your mother? ''I dont understand what's written on it, but I must find my father whatever it takes. The whole town suddenly turns dark and bloody. There was suddenly noise all over the silent town, I became afraid on what was happening, but I must be brave for my father. I get the letter, flashlight and the map from the car, then I just went straight to the Gates of Hell. Do you want to meet your mother? Who wrote this? Just looking at this letter gives me the chills, but this place makes me sicker. There's blood on the floor, there are birds flying everywhere.There was noise in every building. I dont know where to start searching. Then suddenly, my father just appeared out of nowhere, looking much younger and healthier than before. I rubbed my eyes to see if I was just hallucinating. I was not. He began to speak. ''Janna, do you want to meet your mother? ''My chest began to pound, sweat drips from my forehead. I began to feel like a stranger was the one in front of me, not my father. ''What happened to you?! ''He then disappeared like a bubble after I blinked. I tried to follow him, but I was following nothing. I just walked straight until I saw something. There was something written on a wall. It was written using blood and barehands. It says Go to the cemetery. '' I looked at the map. The Silent Hill Cemetery? I dont know what the hell is going on. Dad, where are you? ''I folded the map and put it in my pocket. I dont know if its safe there, maybe it'll be a trap or somewhat, but I got to find my father whatever it takes. He cant look after himself, he's very sick. All of a sudden I heard a banging sound. It's coming from an abandoned vehicle. I cant see through the glass because it's full of dust and dirt. Maybe its my father. I opened the door and unexpectedly, something else was inside. A horrible creature sprang out of the car, so I ran and hide behind another vehicle. But there was also banging sound coming from this vehicle. In fact, every vehicle I see, are bouncing and banging. I was so scared, I almost cried. They suddenly see me, staring, intimidating me. They started to get closer so I picked up a trashcan and threw it at the monsters. Pieces of plastic and paper flew everywhere, and then suddenly a gun falls out of the trash. A pistol. I can use it, my dad showed me once how to use a gun when I was young. I grabbed it and checked if there was any ammo. ''Don’t come any closer or I’ll shoot! ''One in front of me got a little close so I shot it in the head. The others started to follow so I shot them too. Suddenly I heard something behind me. I turned around and I saw a big monster, larger than them. I pulled the trigger but there weren’t any more bullets. The monster took the gun of my hand and threw it far away. I ran as far as I could. They couldn’t follow because they were too slow. Shadows followed my steps. Silent Hill was engulfed in darkness. I picked the flashlight from my bag and I lighted the way. I came across buildings, old buildings. There were people looking through the windows, dead pale faces. Im sure they aren't living or human. I ignored them. I was almost there when something happened. A big lump of flesh was blocking the road, extending to other streets. There was no other way. I’m not going back to those monsters. ''Father! Father!!! I sat there and I cried, I could not save my father. This place was a big ''mistake,why would my father go here? Suddenly somebody spoke behind me. ''Because I want you ''to see the truth.'' I turned around and I saw him again, the younger looking dad of mine. Who are ''you? What did you do to my Father?!'' He smiled and he spoke. Oh, but I am your father, Janna. My eyes twitched, my hands shake uncontrollably. I just stared at him, frozen like a stone I was. He suddenly walked into a nearby house besides the big flesh blocking the road. He opened the door and went inside. I followed him inside but he disappeared again. I saw a big hole in the wall, leading to the other side. He showed me the way, but why? I was exhausted from running from those creatures. I rested for a minute then moved ahead. Silent Hill Cemetery isn’t that far now. Suddenly, the town appeared to be normal again. The darkness and blood and rust banished. A thick fog covered the air. Monsters everywhere, but they don’t seem to be interested in me anymore. I walked through the fog until I was in the cemetery. There seems to be no people and monsters around. I looked up in the sky and I saw a bit of light from the sun. It was very sad this town had to suffer this fate. Father? Where are you?! ''I walked around but my father wasn’t around. Then I saw somebody had dug a hole on the ground. There was a coffin on the hole and on top of it is a letter. There was blood on the letter. I looked around then went down the hole. I read the letter. ''Janna, I’m so sorry I had to leave you but this is my time. I’m just delaying the inevitable. So I have to end myself now. Besides this grave is your mother’s. Yes Janna, she’s here. She was buried here in this town where we met a long time ago. I’m sorry I kept it a secret. I’m ready to join her now, because I believe in life after death. I’ll tell her I took care of you well and I’ll tell her how you’ve missed her, even though you didn’t know her. Sorry Janna, but I got to go. I love you and take care. Tears started falling from my eyes. All hope seems to be lost. I opened the coffin and I saw my father, cold and lifeless. Father! Why?! Why did you do this?! ''I cried and hugged him. My father is gone. He will not come back. He must’ve been planning this a long time ago. I accepted what happened because he will not return again. I closed the coffin and said farewell to my dad. I grabbed a shovel lying around and buried him in dirt and soil. After it’s done, I threw the shovel far away. I lied on the soil crying. ''Father… I closed my eyes and fell asleep on the ground. A few hours later, I opened my eyes. I saw that man who looked like my father. Why are you here? Who are you? '' He suddenly walked to me and explained. ''I’m not your father, and I am your father. This town makes imaginations and dead people alive, well, only in your mind. I'm the father you wanted him to be, young, well and healthy. I’m so sorry Janna I did not tell you before. ''I ran into him and gave him a hug, tears dropped from my eyes and also his. He held my hands and said ''You have to go Janna, this place isn’t safe. ''I wiped my tears. ''Can you come with me? Can we go together? He shook his head. Sorry, but, I can’t leave Silent Hill. This place is what’s making me exist. A few days passed, Janna gets ready to take a trip, she brought food, water and her diary. In her diary: September 9, 2006, That's the day my father got ill. October 10 The doctor told us there is no hope for my father. October 13 That's the day we went to Silent Hill, that's also the day he passed away. October 16 I went to Silent Hill to visit him, my dear father, my other father. He's the only one that I got left. He kept my father alive in Silent Hill, his memories, everything. From this day forward, every three days, I visit him. We laughed together, bond together, just like me and my father used to do...This is his home now. The place where the devil calls home, but heaven to me... Category:Fan Fiction